jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kourin Tatsunagi
"I'll Fight Him." ''- Kourin '''Kourin Tatsunagi' (voiced by Stevie Forzaniin Season 1 and 2, and Cheryl McMasterin Seaon 3) is a member of Team Ultrarare, and a main character in Cardfight!! Vanguard. She is a very tough player to against, especially in Vanguard. She first specialzed in using Royal Paladins, before going with the team theme, and went with Angel Feather, after helping out in Vanguard Fight Circut, she went back to Royal Paladins, until meeting some new friends, one of which she would fall in love with, Aichi Sendou. Kourin first met Aichi as a new player in Season 1, and showed a lot of concern for him, in Season 2 she helped him a bit and became a great friend to Aichi, until Season 3 where she went to the same school as him, and eventually started to fall in love for Aichi, and kept helping him, until she needed help when she became Reversed, she was saved from the evil and lost her memories as result, but in Season 4 when Aichi disappeared, she vanished also, but in order to protect him from an evil dark threat revealed as Void Cubia. When Aichi was freed, Kourin also got her memories back with help from Naminé, and went on adventures afterwards to help be with Aichi, and get to know new friends along the way. Kourin may be tough, but it's only when provoked, also she doesn't like people spying on her, causes her to get the shivers. Kourin even took on DAIGO, and lost but still had fun, and soon, got intrested in playing Duel Monsters. Kourin is very skillful at the game, and eventually got Aichi into playing with him making a Warrior/Spellcaters hybrid deck, while Misaki made a deck based on Elves, while her sister, Suiko and Rekka had decks of there own. Suiko uses a Fabled Deck following beings based on falbed books, while Rekka, used a Lightsworn Deck. She always practiced with her friends and family, especially with Aichi. Kourin even tried a Water Deck, but only used it to try her skills against Aichi in a test duel. Kourin is also a good cook, and usually made lunch for the group, but she always got embarrsed by her sisters, and brother Takuto, cauing her to get even more flustered. Among all things, Kourin is also been known to sing while by herself when no one was around, but also get spooked. During her time playing Vanguard she gave awards to the winners of the Vanguard tournaments. Kourin also is known to have fun with her friends, especially when the group went on a camping trip, where they went fishing, swimming, and took pictures of there trip. Kourin also has been known to show courage against her opponents until she fought The Supreme King, showing her true fear, but it didn't stop her from facing her opponent, but lost, except she also did some impact on him as well. Kuorin eventaully remebered her skills and Vanguard and went into Vanguard using her Jewel-Knight deck with her ace Leading Jewel Knight, Salome. She hasn't stopped ever since, and loved every bit of her life as a gamer through and through, and so do her friends, including Aichi. Later on Kourin got along with many friends, and became a duelist in Duel Monsters, she made some mistakes at first, but got the hang of it really quick. Kourin uses a jeweled theme Duel Disk, and her deck is based of The Gem-Knight Series, mainly relaying on fusion to create her powerful monsters,her ace is Gem-Knight Master Diamond, while her first two decks are a Beast/Beast-Warrior hybrid theme deck,with Beast Machine Lord Barbaros Ur, and a Fiary themed Deck, with Athena as her Ace, much like Bastian Misawa, and his Element Themed Decks, and his Seventh deck, along with the Prototype deck he used in his entrance exam. Kourin eventaully became really good at her skills as a gamer, and a performer, she eventually had to be more social than she ever did when she was only a performer in the band. Now she had more opponents, and new opprotunities against anyone she faced. Kourin Beast/Beast-Warrior deck was her first deck when she first started playing Duel Monsters, mostly dealing with felines, and canines. It reminded her of her first Vanguard deck with Garmore before switching. Her Fairy deck was her second deck, which reminded her of Angel Feather clan from her Vanguard battles. Her third and Main Deck became The Gem-Knight Series, which reminded her of her Jewel Knight Deck in Vanguard, and eventually tear up when remebering how she was once before, and cry every now and again realizing that the past was in the past. She even had nightmares before of her time being Reversed by her brother Takuto, but eventually letting go of the past and move on with her life with everyone who cared about her, her friends, love, and family. When Kourin and the others met The Doctor, she got a whole new perspective on life with their friend from traveling in the TARDIS, and did everything she could to help. Kourin eventually became friends with Alexis Rhodes, Jaden Yuki, Jeffrey Dragonheart, Aqua, Jesse Anderson, and May, even shown some simlararities between the group. Kourin eventually decided to add some features to her Duel Disk, and created the Jewel Disk, the only Duel Disk with jewelry on her disk, and used for her creatures. Kourin also started to show more of her original self when she dueled, like she was starting to be like herself again from when she first met Aichi, after Aichi recently started playing Vanguard with Royal Paladins. She, however, didn't go ruthless on them like when she first did to Aichi and defeated him. Mainly because of her sister Suiko, wanted her to take it easy on her because of how good she got from playing the games, and did so in her own manner. Kourin eventually went to become a pro in dueling by taking on strong opponents including Aichi and become friends with them along the way. Kourin becamea world renouned duelist over time, and would eventually become even happier later on in life. Kourin also got into reading books on Duel Monsters and the world best players int he entire world, and dreams of becoming just like one of them, hoping to be the best she can be, especially with Aichi at her side. Decks Kourin's first deck Beast/Beast-Warrior: : Monster Cards: *Silver Fang *The All Seeing White Tiger *Wolf *Great White X2 *Behemoth The King of All Animals *Twin Headed Wolf *Fenrir *Machine Lord Ur *Beast King Barbaros *Beast Machine Lord Barbaros Ur *Lycanthrope : Spell Cards: *Gaia Power *Beast Fangs *Dian Kieto The Cure Master *Mystical Space Tyhoon *Pot of Greed *Wild Natures Realease *Synthiesis Ritual *Monster Reborn : Trap Cards: *Beast Soul Swap *Threatening Roar *Call of The Haunted *Jar of Greed *Complesuray Evacuation Device Kourin's Second Deck, Her Fairy Deck: : Monsters: *Wingweaver *Warrior of Zera *Archlord Zerato *The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury *The Agent of Creation - Venus *The Agent of Mystery - Earth *The Agent of Force - Mars *The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter *The Agent of Judgement - Saturn *Master Hyperion *Athena *Honest *Nova Summoner *Airknight Parshath *Neo-Airknight Parshath : Spells: *The Sanctuary in The Sky *The Fountain in The Sky *Valhalla, Sanctuary of The Fallen *Terraforming *Reload *Card of Sanctity *Forbidden Chalice *Forbidden Dress *Forbidden Lance *Forbidden Scripture *Monster Reborn *Pot of Greed : Traps: *Solumn Judgement *Solumn Warning *Divine Wrath *Divine Punishment *Mirror Force Kourin's Thrid and Main Deck, The Gem Knights: : Monsters: *Shine Knight X2 *The Light - Hex Sealed Fusion *Barrier Statue of Blaze *Gem-Armadillo *Gem-Elephant *Gem-Turtle *Gem-Merchant *Gem-Knight Crystal *Gem-Knight Garnet *Gem-Knight Tourmaline *Gem-Knight Sapphire *Gem-Knight Alexandrite *Gem-Knight Amber *Gem-Knight Emerald *Gem-Knight Iolite *Gem-Knight Lazuli *Gem-Knight Obsidian *Gem-Knight Sardonyx : Fusion/XYZ *Gem-Knight Amethyst *Gem-Knight Citrine *Gem-Knight Prismaura *Gem-Knight Zicornia *Gem-Knight Aquamarine *Gem-Knight Ruby *Gem-Knight Topaz *Gem-Knight Seraphinite *Gem-Knight Master Diamond *Gem-Knight Pearl : Spells: *Gem-Knight Fusion X3 *Particle Fusion X3 *Pot of Greed *Pot of Avarice *Dark Factory of Mass Production *Monster Reborn *Premature Burial *Mystical Space Typhoon *Heavy Strom *Giant Trunade *Dark Hole *Raigeki *Lightning Vortex *Dark Piercing Light : Traps: *Gem Falsh Energy *Gem-Enhancement *Pyroxone Fusion X3 *Fragment Fusion X3 *Negate Attack *Justi-Break *Mirror Force *Magic Cylinder Kourin's Forth Deck, Her Zera Deck: : Monsters: *Warrior of Zera X3 *Mystical Shine Ball X2 *Ryu-Kishin Powered *Zeradias, Herald of Heaven X3 *Hecatrice X2 *Shining Angel *Marshmellon *Athena *Tethys, Goddess of Light *Honest *Concentrated Light *Hanewata X2 *Archlord Zerato *Archlord Kristaya *Darklord Zerato *Darklord Superbia *Darklord Edek Arae *Darklord Desire *Darklord Asmodeus *Darknight Parshath *Mazera DeVille *Zera The Mant : Synchro: *Angel of Zera : Spells: *Zera Ritual *The Sanctuary in The Sky *Pandemonium *The Fountain in The Sky *Vahalla, Hall of The Fallen *Court of Justice *Cards from The Sky *Celestial Transformation *Smashing Ground *Mystical Space Typhoon *Twister *Tornado *Terraforming *Reload *Monster Reborn : Traps: *Divine Wrath *Divine Punishment * Divine Justice *Solemn Judgment *Solemn Warning *Miraculous Descent *Beckoning Light *Torrental Tribute Trivia * Kourin will appear in the future. She'll even confess to Aichi and the two will become a couple, and Misaki and Kourin, will become, BFF's (Best Friends Forever.) *Kourin will join Aaron's team in the future. *Kourin and Aichi will confess their feelings for eachother and become a couple. *Aichi will propose to her and she will become Kourin Sendou, and will become a mother of two children. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Duelists Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Protagonists Category:Singers Category:Siblings Category:Girlfriends Category:Tomboys Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Cousins Category:Courtney's allies